1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for temporal and spatial detection of seizure onset. Particularly, it relates to a system and method for temporal and spatial detection of seizure onset that utilizes a unique scientific approach to determine the spatial position of seizure onset occurred inside the brain. In addition, the position of intracranial brain wave abnormality can be concretized and visualized by the co-relation table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There many kinds of diseases about intracranial brain wave abnormalities. The most typical one is called epilepsy. Of course, it could be other brain damage or diseases. Basically, epilepsy is caused by overactive brain neurons. It is just like an unpredictable wire fire without warning. One or more electricity discharges suddenly happen in one or more zones where such electricity discharges should not occur. As a result, it makes the electrical level and distribution inside the brain becomes messy.
In the past, a traditional brain wave detection only can detect the electricity variation at one or more specific points outside the skull. Based on these information, an experienced medical doctor can roughly determine or tried to predict the reason of such brain waves abnormalities. However, the traditional way still has the following disadvantages. First, it is quite difficult to precisely predict the exact spatial position of the abnormal electricity discharges happened inside the skull. Also, it is hard to use a more scientific approach to find out the precise happening position(s) of intracranial brain wave abnormalities.